fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het meisje in het woud
Welkom! Welkom bij mijn tweede fanfic (de eerste is nog niet af). Het is een boek met allerlei horrorverhalen die ik ter plekke verzin, in totaal zullen het er ongeveer 20 zijn. Het gaat over een behekst woud, verhaal 1 is zowat een proloog, een inleiding. Proloog Het meisje liep door het woud. Het was laat in de herfst, en de bladeren bedekten de grond hier nog. Ze liep rustig door, maar opeens werd het donkerder dan het al was. Ze was in een dood stuk woud gekomen, hier bedekten naalden de drassige grond, en nevelslierten hingen in de vochtige lucht. Ze werd niet bang, want ze was het gewend. Dus liep ze door. Het woud leek eeuwig door te gaan, tot het leek alsof het overal over de hele wereld was. Het meisje stond stil toen ze iets hoorde. Het was een zachte stem. Vol verdriet, spookachtig, maar bovenal... schattig. Want het was de stem van een klein kind. En het galmde zacht en spookachtig door het stille woud."Ik ben zo alleen, alleen in de duisternis..." "Wil je met me spelen? Wil je met me spelen..." Het meisje werd bang, en ze begon te rennen. Maar het woud hield niet op. Opeens, struikelde ze en viel op de grond. En de stem viel stil."Ik heb je nodig, want als je met me speelt... kan ik in vrede rusten, dan is het jouw beurt..." De stem werd kouder en schriller, en het kwam dichterbij."Dus kom met me spelen, dan ga ik weer eens slapen... dan neem jij mijn plaats in, ik moet je alleen...." "Vermoorden." Inleiding Sipora liep door het oude bos dichtbij haar huis. Het was best mooi, alleen een beetje troosteloos omdat het een naaldbos was. Dus de grond was erg dor. Er deden veel verhalen de ronde over het woud, dat het er spookte. Sipora bedacht dat ze wel eens een zou willen horen, ze was immers dol op spookverhalen. Dus liep ze naar het plaatselijke winkeltje. Er waren een paar tafels waar mensen kletsten, en Sipora ging bij een oude man zitten samen met haar broer, Harry."Meneer, zou u ons een verhaal over het Dode Woud kunnen vertellen?" Vroeg Sipora aan de man. Hij knikte even serieus."Hoe meer je erover weet, hoe beter." Mompelde hij."Goed. Ik begin. Wisten jullie dat hier vroeger een jongetje verdween?" Sipora schudde haar hoofd."Wel, die jongen is nooit teruggekeerd. Ze zeggen dat hij in het woud werd vermoord. maar door wie, of wat, dat weet niemand." Hij haalde even adem."Hij is uit op wraak, en ze zeggen da als hij iemand vermoord, hij kan gaan rusten in vrede, en dat de ongelukkige dan zijn plaats inneemt. Ik zal jullie er een verhaal over vertellen." Verhaal 1 Hij heettte Victor. Victor Vierschringen, een jongen met kort zwart haar en blauwe ogen, hij was lang voor zijn leeftijd. Zijn ouders waren niet thuisgekomen, en hij woonde bij de villa naast het Dode Woud. Zijn moeder was vertrokken om 7 uur in de ochtend, naar haar werk bij de plaatselijke kruidenier, en zijn vader om 9 uur 30 bij het hotel naast de bakker. Victor zuchtte en ging verder met het kijken van de film: Don't be afraid of the dark. Bloed spatte rond en hij grinnikte even. Dan hoorde hij een klap in de keuken. Zijn ogen vlogen open en hij sprong naar de deur, die hij openrukte. Dan giechelde er iets achter hem, en een frisse bries streek over zijn rug. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om. Het raam stond wagenwijd open, en de gordijnen wiegden treurig heen en weer op het ritme van de bries. Huiverend sloot hij het en zette de grendel erop. Dan klonk er weer gegiechel, harder dit keer. Victor draaide zich om, stormde zijn kamer uit en rende naar de badkamer. Dan sloot hij de deur en met een geruststellende klik draaide hij de sleutel om."Wat goed dat je gekomen bent..." Giechelde een zachte stem. Victor draaide zich om. Zijn moeder hing aan de lamp, ogen wijd en starend, bloed droop uit haar mond, neus en ogen en haar kleren waren er zwart van. Dan merkte Victor dat haar voeten, handen en oren afgesneden waren. Ze was dood. Zijn maag keerde zich om en hij kon niet anders dan zijn blik afwenden. Wie had er gesproken? Zijn moeder was zo te zien al tijden dood. Dan klonk er een pingelend geluid van bij de muziekkamer. Victor gilde van angst en rende naar de deur, toen hij die openrukte lag er een spoor van donkerrood bloed op de grond, het liep naar... de muziekkamer... Hij slikte en liep langzaam naar de deur, met zijn ogen gesloten opende hij hem, en dan hoorde hij weer pingelen. Gegiechel. En dan stilte. Hij opende zijn ogen en zag zijn vader doodstil bij de piano zitten. Zijn handen lagen op de toetsen, maar waren wit."Wat goed dat je gekomen bent..." Victor slikte en liep naar zijn vader toe."Pap? Ben je oké?" Hij legde een hand op de schouder van zijn vader, en draaide hem dan om. Zijn hart sloeg een tel over van schrik, en Victor krijste het uit. Zijn vader's ogen waren verdwenen, en Victor keek in donkere, zwart-rode holtes. Zijn mond was gekruld in een glimlach."Dag zoon. Ga naar het woud, je zal iemand gelukkig maken." Dan viel hij op de grond. Victor gilde en stormde de muziekkamer uit, langs de gang naar buiten, hij holde het grasveld over, zijn broek werd kletsnat maar hij bleef rennen tot bij het woud. Dan sloegen takken tegen zijn gezicht, schrammen vormden zich op zijn wangen en handen, maar hij bleef doorrennen. Dan viel hij met een klap op de grond. De woorden van zijn vader echoden weer door zijn hoofd: Ga naar het woud. Je zal iemand gelukkig maken. Maar er woonde niemand in het woud, alleen de plaatselijke legendes over het meisje! Victor gilde toen iemand hem vastgreep, en er verscheen een diep klauwspoor in zijn T-shirt. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om, en keek recht in de ogen van een meisje. Er gloeide een rood vuur in, en ze giechelde hetzelfde lachje dat Victor had achtervolgt toen hij door het huis rende."Wat goed dat je gekomen bent. Wil je mij gelukkig maken?" JONGEN VERDWENEN IN WOUD Eergisteren is weer een ongeluk gebeurt in het plaatselijke woud, de jonge Victor Vierschringen, de zoon van Lily Herings en Matthias V'i'erschringen is verdwenen in het woud, waar zijn voetstappen heenleidden. Lily en Matthias werden in hun huis gevonden, op een gruwelijke manier vermoord. Na twee dagen speurwerk vonden onderzoekers het lichaam van Victor, in het woud. Zijn buik was opengesneden en zijn ogen verdwenen, verderop vonden de onderzoekers zijn hart, waar een kleverige paars-zwarte substantie opzat. Wetenschappers staan tot op de dag van vandaag voor een raadsel, en wij vragen u om met uw gedachtes bij de familie Vierschringen te zijn, als u informatie voor ons hebt of weet wie de daders zijn, gelieve u dan te melden bij het stadshuis.(Dorpsplein nummer 12). _____________ "''We weten nog steeds niet wie de dader is, dat weet niemand op God na..." De oude man knikte naar een glasraam waar een heilig licht op afgebeeld stond."Willen jullie nog een verhaal horen?" Sipora en Harry knikten."Goed, er is namelijk iemand bijna ontsnapt aan het monster uit het Dode Woud... ze heeft haar verhaal kunnen opschrijven tot het deel waar ze stierf. Ze heette Kerstin, Kerstin Haveright. En ik denk dat ze familie is van die man daar." Hij wees naar een roodharige man die een glas water dronk aan een tafel in de hoek. Sipora knikte."Goed, kom maar op met dat verhaal..." Verhaal 2 "Kerstin! Kom vlug!!!!" Kerstin liep het woud vlug uit, naar haar huis aan de rand ervan. Ze sloot de deur achter zich en rok haar regenjas uit, haar laarzen zette ze op het rekje naast de kapstokken."Ma-ham!!! Ik ben thuis!!!!" Riep ze naar de woonkamer. Er klonk wat geratel van pannen en dan stapte haar moeder de gang in."Wel, DAT duurde lang. Je weet wat ze zeggen over het woud!" Riep ze woedend."Ach, ik geloof er geen zak van." Kerstin schopte haar fiets die in de weg stond opzij, en liep de trap op met haar handen diep in haar zakken. Haar moeder mompelde iets dat sterk leek op "pubers" en sloeg dan de deur met een klap achter zich dicht. Kerstin grinnikte toen het glasraampje er met een klap uitviel en haar moeder hard vloekte. Toen ze in haar kamer was gooide ze haar trui op de stoel en viel met een plof op haar bed. Ze pakte haar dagboek en begon er in te schrijven, dan hoorde ze een klap in de keuken, gevolgd door een gruwelijk, scheurend geluid en een schreeuw. Vlug schreef ze op voor ze naar beneden ging om te kijken wat er gebeurt was: ''Ik hoor iets, ik ga naar beneden. Als er iets gebeurt gooi ik dit boekje uit het raam in de hoop dat iemand het vind! Ze dook door de deuropening en rende de trap af."MAM?!" Riep ze. Er kwam geen antwoord."MAM!!!!" Ze sprong de laatste treden naar beneden en rukte de deur open."MAM!!!!!!!!" Een donkerrood, breed bloedspoor strekte zich uit over de vloer. BINNENKORT, IK MOET HIER EENS EEN COVER VOOR MAKEN ;D Categorie:Het meisje in het woud Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Verhalen